implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Berwickshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Berwickshire 'is a pre-industrial Hexamshire puppet state in southern Scotland. History Berwickshire is a Hexamshire puppet state. It is passive, democratic and liberal minded, like it's ruling power- Hexamshire. 'Doomsday It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the Soviet attack, but a East German bomber did crash near Eyemouth after dropping it's bombs elsware. The crew were killed in the crash. Other missile strikes were at-''' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. '''After Doomsday A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1963 and most of 1964. Eyemouth, West Berwickshire, Mid-Berwickshire, East Berwickshire and Dunns councils set up a joint committee and Eyemouth council leader John James Ferris was elected interim leader. His decisive leadership came in to paly during the 1971 E. Coli 0157 out break in Dunns that killed 1 and made 12 ill. 'First Contact' This was axdently with Hexamshire, Durhamshire, Scarbouroghshire, Pirthshire, Scottish Lowlander and Danish fishermen docking at Eyemouth harbour during a major gale in 1978. 'Political shenanigans' The people were akin to the lowland Scots, but felt there practical needs lay more with the Hexhamshire town of Berwick upon tweed. Immigrants flooded from the SLR, Hexamshire and Durhamshire in the late 1980’s looking for a better life. It had become a de-facto colony of the SLR by 1995. Berwickshire local’s wished to become a devolved province of Hexamshire, but opposed full annexation by Hexamshire. This was later shown to be true by a Irish run opinion poll in the region. A referendum was held on May 1st, 2004, but the fairness was low as both sides intimidated each other and the Irish electoral staff. The result was-''' # Join the SLR= 45% #Join Hexamshire= 52% #Independence= 3% Ever since the fixed elections of June 8, 2005, the puppet state has been steadily progressing to full union with Hexamshire to both the local Scot's and the S.L.R.'s disgust. '''Present day It is a pleasant agricultural community that free form human vice and is steadily moving to merger with their masters in Hexamshire. 10% of the poulation are Lowland Scots migrants, 20% are Northumbrian migrants and 2% are Durhamshire migrants. The floods and hurricanes of July 2012 Killed 2 people in Dunns. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and fishing. It is largely pre-industrial in character, but the use Irish, Republic of East Anglia and Durhamshire steam-threshing equipment becoming more common on the puppet state's farms. Media A once yearly 2 page local news sheet and the monthly Hexhamshire newspaper. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. There are 4 steam trains a diesel driven British Rail Class 08 shunter loco. Military The military is a 100 strong conscript force that has no motor vehicles. Horses are the only transport. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. Guns were fist imported from Durhamshire in 1990, but they are still very uncommon in Berwickshire. 'Education' It is conpulsory for all 5 to 14 year olds. Health care Leukaemia and thyroid cancer rates fell sharply since 1969. All major heath care facilities, like hospital access is supplied by Hexamshire. Sport Eyemouth has a minor local football team. The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Water and food sources Eyemouth's and Coldstream's 4 sand filtration units and various irrigation channels provide water supplies for the co-dominion. Food is a mix of local farm produce, SLR and Hexham imports and some fish caught by the state's 7 fishing boats. Category:Scotland Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Europe Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:M Category:Cold War